


You Give Me Fever

by BossToaster (ChaoticReactions)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Shiro (Voltron), Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticReactions/pseuds/BossToaster
Summary: Shiro's heat hits, and Keith helps him with what he needs





	

It would be unfair for Keith to have to pick a favorite kind of moment with Shiro.  The hard times weren’t fun, but they’d brought them together more effectively than anything else.  The soft moments were wonderful, with gentle kisses and soft words.  There were the heart-pounding moments, confessions and piloting together alike, seeing someone who matched with the adrenaline-edged smiles.

And then there’s the sex.

Keith loves the sex.

But these moments are something special.  The moments where Shiro’s patiences broke, where his leader mode fell apart, as his heat began.

In those moments, Shiro was pure hot need, dripping down his thighs and breathing Keith’s name like it was just as important as air.

Moments like right now.

Keith slid his hands around Shiro’s bare back and ran the tips of his fingers down.  It was a tease, not nearly enough contact for an omega in early heat, but Keith couldn’t resist pushing.  He’d never been able to, always wanting to hit the limits and press past them, and Shiro was not his exception.

Pressing back into the touch to try and force Keith to touch him more, Shiro groaned.  “Keith,” he murmured, pupils blown and hair mused.  He was completely naked in Keith’s lap, lips already kiss swollen, and there wasn’t a hint of self-consciousness to him.

They’d blown right past that, and now Keith was allowed to look as much as he liked without Shiro getting shy.  So he took advantage, dragging his gaze down from the exposed neck to both puffy nipples, and then further down.

Shiro’s cock was leaning against his stomach, already needy and vividly colored.

That wasn’t the only part of him.

Dipping one hand down further, Keith slid a finger inside, just to see.  Instantly, Shiro moaned and clenched around the finger.  “Don’t,” Shiro begged.  “Don’t need it.  Just press in, baby.  Please, I don’t want to wait.”

“Are you sure?” Keith asked, brows jumping up.  “I don’t want to hurt you.  You’re going to be so tight around my knot, you know.”

Shiro keened and bucked, grinding down onto the single finger inside.  A drop of fluid dribbled down the back of Keith’s palm and onto the bed.

Soaked.  Utterly soaked.

Just for Keith.

The scent of it was already overpowering, especially with the way Shiro had his head thrown back, and he was practically trying to shove his neck into Keith’s face.  The gland at the base of his throat was already bitten and sucked red.  Keith had done that first, the very second Shiro had told him that he was starting to feel his heat.

Which probably had a lot to do with why Shiro was currently a shivering ball of need in Keith’s lap.

Whoops.

Well, if that was what Shiro wanted, Keith was happy to oblige.  He leaned forward and sucked on the gland again, scraping his teeth against the swollen spot underneath the skin.  Immediately, Shiro keened, and Keith was hit in the face with scent both from the gland and from Shiro’s increased slick.

Keith wasn’t just teasing Shiro with this.  He was teasing himself.

But in this, Keith was learning to slow down.  He was learning how to do things the right way, step by step.  Patience yielded focus, and all that noise.

Somehow, Keith suspected Shiro wouldn’t appreciate his philosophy parroted at a time like this.

“Keith,” Shiro groaned, throating and low.  His voice was utterly unlike omega stereotype - all of him was, it was  _ Shiro _ \- but it still pulled both at Keith’s heartstrings and his cock.

His omega needed him.  Needed his cock.  He was in heat and begging for it.

Keith’s own thoughts started to haze over as his control slipped.  

As if sensing his sudden weakness, Shiro tangled his fingers in the hairs at the nape of Keith’s neck.  He tugged them gently, almost sulkily.  “Keith,” he repeated, not quite a whine.  “I need your help.  I need it so much.  It hurts without your knot.  Please?”  He groaned, actually sounding pained, and pushed himself up and then down.  He didn’t quite manage to sink onto Keith’s cock without any hands to line them up, but he managed to scrape the cock between his cheeks, coating it in slick as it brushed his hole.

Manipulative little bastard.

With a growl, Keith shoved him back until Shiro went down hard.  He had enough of his mind to pause, making sure the sudden force hadn’t bothered Shiro.  But Shiro only laughed, smug and delighted, and Keith bared his teeth.

Alright, if he was going to be a brat, Keith was going to treat him like one.

Taking hold of Shiro’s legs, Keith shoved them up to his shoulders.  Shiro bent with it easily, still smiling.

“Hold these,” Keith ordered, voice damn near a growl.  “If you let go, I stop.”

It was an empty threat, but Shiro grabbed behind his knees like Keith would walk away right now if he so much as hesitated.

Then Keith lined himself up at Shiro’s exposed hole.  But when he pressed in, he only got the head inside when he stopped.

Instantly, Shiro froze.  “Keith?” He asked carefully, eyes wide.  “What’s- why?”

“Beg me,” Keith shot back.  “Or I stay right here, and you can feel how full you’ll be, and you’ll never get it.”

Shiro’s breath caught, pupils blowing out near completely.  “Keith,” he breathed.  “You-”

Keith only stared back down, expression utterly serious.

After a few moments, Shiro broke.

“Please, please please  _ please. _  I need it, I’ll be so good, Keith, I’ll be so good for you.  Please fuck me, I can’t take this.  I need your cock, I need your knot, I’ll take you so well.  I’m dripping for you, I’ll do anything, please.”  Shiro’s hands scratched at Keith’s back - both of them, a sure sign he’d really lost it.  “Keith,  _ please.” _

Leaning forward, Keith licked over the mark on Shiro’s neck.  “Good boy.”

Then he thrust all the way in.

Shiro cried out, his back arched as he tried to give Keith the best possible angle.  He didn’t have more than a second to adjust before Keith pulled out and shoved back in just as hard.

Keith gave him what he wanted.

Keith  _ fucked _ Shiro, throwing himself into each thrust, gripping his hips hard enough to bruise, his teeth nipping and scraping against Shiro’s gland.

Under him, Shiro went wild.  “Keith!”  He cried out, breathy and desperate, repeated each time Keith slammed home.  “Keith!   _ Keith!” _  It lasted until his voice gave out, and Shiro whined and sobbed each time instead, tears in his eyes as he meet each thrust as best he could.  

At that pace it didn’t take long at all for Keith’s knot to build.  Hell, he’d nearly been there for the whole time he had a naked, eager Shiro in his lap.  Tightening his grip on Shiro’s hips, he yanked him forward, slipping in with a filthy wet noise.

Shiro went still, then sobbed and clenched around him.  “Yes,” he groaned, apparently finding his voice for one extra moment.  “Keith, baby, love you.”

“Love you too,” Keith replied softly, kissing the abused gland.  Letting go of his hip, Keith wrapped his hand around Shiro’s cock and started to pump.  “Let go for me.  I want to feel you come around my cock.”

With a sob, Shiro did.  He let go of his knees in the process, letting them wrap around Keith’s waist instead.  Reaching down, Shiro buried his fingers into Keith’s hair again and pulled him up for an opened mouth, wet kiss.

That, combined with Shiro’s muscles clenching so hot and tight around his cock, finally set Keith off.

His vision went white, and for a long moment, all he could do was pant his breath into Shiro’s open mouth and tease out more of those sweet moans with each tiny grind of his hips.  

When he regained control of himself, Keith gave Shiro a soft kiss.  “You let go.”

“You’d already knotted me,” Shiro replied, just slightly smug.  “You couldn’t pull out now if you wanted to. But I don’t think you do.”  He clenched around the knot, pulling a moan from Keith.

Giving him a flat look, Keith rocked into Shiro, just to watch his eyes gaze over the oversensitive pleasure in response.

Two can play at that game.

And Keith will remember this in an hour, when Shiro is right back to sobbing for it.

He has that silky scarf that Lance bought them as a gift around here somewhere...


End file.
